23, 23 word Merlin Crossovers
by liliesandroses54
Summary: 23 Merlin crossovers that are 23 words or less. you can count each one and everything! I haven't seen on of these in forever, so I thought I'd give it a try. Any who, try to see if you can name each one, good luck! Answers are up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: a Challenge! pick 23 tv show/ movies and write 23 word crossovers for each one. But don't post the answers and see if people know what show you're crossing over. Good Luck!

One:

"Ah! Curse your sudden, but inevitable betrayal."

"Ha Ha HA! Mine is an evil laugh! Now die!"

Morganna that's not how you play!

Two:

"You won't catch him with wanted posters and road blocks, Father. Merlin is too smart for that." But Arthur's comment was ignored.

Three:

Merlin smirked, "Not every warlock meets a reclusive, Prince."

Four:

The magic is all around us, all you have to do is listen

Five:

"I've gotta go visit Lancelot." Merlin said, avoiding eye-contact.

"Lancelot? No he's in Mercia, that's Bayard's backyard."

"A necessary risk, Arthur."

Six:

Merlin quickly sprinted through the woods, losing the guards, when he stopped and stared at a poster. "They never get the nose right."

Seven:

Arthur glared at the owl perched on Merlin's shoulder. "Did it just call me, Wart?"

Eight:

"Put down the weapon, or I will run you through, sorcerer."

"It's not a weapon! It's a screwdriver!"

Nine:

"Calm down, Merlin, what do you mean there are doors to other worlds in the Forrest?

Ten:

The old man waved his hand in front of the guard's face. "These are not the Druids you are looking for."

Eleven:

Arthur stared at the feverish Merlin, "You idgit."

Twelve:

"I may be an idiot, but I know what love is." Merlin stated clearly from the bottom of the stairs, before walking away.

Thirteen:

Dr. Bishop was having tea with a lanky, dark-haired man when she entered the lab. The boy smiled a goofy grin, "Hello, Olive."

Fourteen:

"Merlin, I don't want to see a whole new world. Put this carpet down, now!"

Fifteen:

"I don't even know what you do." Merlin grumbled. Five minutes later, after Arthur had knocked out seven guards. "That's what I do.

Sixteen:

"Uther, you scared him off the roof, now as the card says and put on the suit." Morganna ordered, holding out the suit.

Seventeen:

"It's not sorcery, it's…. physics magic."

Eighteen:

"Singing rodents? Really, Merlin, what have I told you about using your magic carefully?" Gaius said, as the chipmunks danced on his table.

Nineteen:

He glared down at her, threw the money and spat out, "Thank you, for curing my silly obsession with love."

Twenty:

Fact: Mounts eat meat, Mounts, meat, magic.

Twenty-One:

Gaius sighed, "I guess they'll lock me up too, as your accomplice."

Merlin snorted, "Accomplice? I'm telling then the whole thing was your idea."

Twenty-Two:

"Arthur, does that horseman have no head and a pumpkin in his lap?

Twenty-Three:

"I'm not a sorcerer, Uther, I'm a warlock, do your research.

A/N: Alright, the person that guess the most right, gets a virtual hug and a cookie! Answers will be posted in a couple days.


	2. Answers!

A/N: Alrighty, here are the answers. The winner was A Spirit of the Stars, with 8 so YEAH!

One: Firefly

"Ah! Curse your sudden, but inevitable betrayal."

"Ha Ha HA! Mine is an evil laugh! Now die!"

Morganna that's not how you play!

Two: White Collar

"You won't catch him with wanted posters and road blocks, Father. Merlin is too smart for that." But Arthur's comment was ignored.

Three: Person of Interest

Merlin smirked, "Not every warlock meets a reclusive, Prince."

Four: August Rush

The magic is all around us, all you have to do is listen

Five: Inception

"I've gotta go visit Lancelot." Merlin said, avoiding eye-contact.

"Lancelot? No he's in Mercia, that's Bayard's backyard."

"A necessary risk, Arthur."

Six: Tangled

Merlin quickly sprinted through the woods, losing the guards, when he stopped and stared at a poster. "They never get the nose right."

Seven: Sword in the Stone

Arthur glared at the owl perched on Merlin's shoulder. "Did it just call me, Wart?"

Eight: Doctor Who

"Put down the weapon, or I will run you through, sorcerer."

"It's not a weapon! It's a screwdriver!"

Nine: The Nightmare Before Christmas

"Calm down, Merlin, what do you mean there are doors to other worlds in the Forrest?

Ten: Star Wars

The old man waved his hand in front of the guard's face. "These are not the Druids you are looking for."

Eleven: Supernatural

Arthur stared at the feverish Merlin, "You idgit."

Twelve: Forrest Gump

"I may be an idiot, but I know what love is." Merlin stated clearly from the bottom of the stairs, before walking away.

Thirteen: Fringe

Dr. Bishop was having tea with a lanky, dark-haired man when she entered the lab. The boy smiled a goofy grin, "Hello, Olive."

Fourteen: Aladdin

"Merlin, I don't want to see a whole new world. Put this carpet down, now!"

Fifteen: Leverage

"I don't even know what you do." Merlin grumbled. Five minutes later, after Arthur had knocked out seven guards. "That's what I do.

Sixteen: The Santa Clause

"Uther, you scared him off the roof, now as the card says and put on the suit." Morganna ordered, holding out the suit.

Seventeen: Criminal Minds

"It's not sorcery, it's…. physics magic."

Eighteen: Alvin and the Chipmunks

"Singing rodents? Really, Merlin, what have I told you about using your magic carefully?" Gaius said, as the chipmunks danced on his table.

Nineteen: Moulin Rouge

He glared down at her, threw the money and spat out, "Thank you, for curing my silly obsession with love."

Twenty: The Office

Fact: Mounts eat meat, Mounts, meat, magic.

Twenty-One: The Dark Knight

Gaius sighed, "I guess they'll lock me up too, as your accomplice."

Merlin snorted, "Accomplice? I'm telling then the whole thing was your idea."

Twenty-Two: The Legend of Sleepy Hallow

"Arthur, does that horseman have no head and a pumpkin in his lap?

Twenty-Three: Sherlock

"I'm not a sorcerer, Uther, I'm a warlock, do your research.

A/N: A Spirit of the Stars gets a free virtual hug and cookie! And if any one who reviewed or still wants to review, they can pick a story and I'll write a one-shot to the one that they picked. ;3


End file.
